User blog:BeastMan14/The Portal Master vs Red
Last time on Deadliest Fiction, Joel managed to pull a win over the Man in a battle of the post-apocalyptic survivors. But now, in a battle chosen by you, two masters of creatures big and small will clash! The Portal Master, The master of the Portal of Power who defeated the evil Kaos and saved Skylands! Red, The Pokemon trainer who collapsed Team Rocket, defeated the Elite Four, and became the grand champion of Kanto! We will be comparing their creatures and their skills to determine the answer to the ultimate question! WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? The Portal Master Bio: The Portal Master was the latest in the line of the legendary order of Portal Masters, people who could use Portals of Power to harness the abilities of Skylanders, the creatures charged with defending Skylands. When the evil Portal master Kaos harnessed the powers of darkness and attacked Skylands with an evil army, the Portal Master's teacher Eon was seemingly killed, and many of the Skylanders were banished to Earth where they became the statues the Portal Master had to find and activate, with Eon becoming a spirit that guided the Portal Master as they rallied the Skylanders and recollected the elements that held back the darkness. With the help of the buffoonish, but well-intentioned airship pilot Flynn, the combat expert Cali, and Eon's closest assistant, Hugo, the Portal Master reformed the elements, and tracked down Kaos to his fortress, defeating him and banishing him to Earth. Creatures Spyro = A famous hero renowned the world over for his many deeds, Spyro is the latest in a line of purple skinned dragons from a land far away. Invited to join the Skylanders by Master Eon, Spyro agreed, and took it upon himself to defend his him of the Skylands at any cost. Moves: *Dragon's Fire: Spyro fires an arc of three fireballs at the enemy, with the middle one exploding upon impact, adding extra damage. Spyro can also charge the attack for more damage. *Flight: Spyro can use his wings to fly. *Charge: Spyro charges forward, ramming enemies with his horns. He can also ram into the fireballs to ignite his horns and do extra damage. *Flight Earth Pound: While flying, Spyro slams into the ground, causing a shockwave of damage. *Fire Shield: Spyro gains a briefly lasting shield when using the Dragon's Fire attack. |-| Gill Grunt = A brave member of the Gillmen military, Gill Grunt met and fell in love with a mermaid before his tour of duty, but vowed to return when it was over. True to his promise, Gill Grunt returned, only to learn that the mermaid had been kidnapped by pirates. Heartbroken, he joined the Skylanders to protect Skylands against such evils, while still trying to find the mermaid and her captors. Moves: *Harpoon Gun: Gill Grunt wields a harpoon gun, and uses it to fire three quadrant tipped harpoons that can tear straight through enemies and hit anything behind them. *Power Hose: Gill Grunt fires a high-power blast of water, knocking enemies back and doing minor damage. Notably, he can fire it indefinitely while in a body of water. *Water Jetpack: Gill Grunt can use his water pack to briefly fly over enemies and dangerous areas. He can use the pack indefinitely in a body of water. *Anchor Cannon: After charging up the Harpoon Gun for a certain amount of time, Gill Grunt can fire an anchor out of the gun. |-| Eruptor = A member of a species of lava men that hail from deep within a volcano, Eruptor and his people were discovered when the volcano erupted, sending them flying to the surface. While he's calm and collected by lava monster standards, Eon noticed how Eruptor's incredibly poor temper made him a tremendous asset on the battlefield, and used it to his advantage by having him join the Skylanders. Moves: *Lava Lob: Eruptor throws out large balls of lava. *Eruption: Eruptor melts himself into a pool of lava and hurts all enemies near him, leaving behind tiny volcanoes and shooting out fireballs everywhere he goes. *Mega Magma Balls: Eruptor shoots three massive balls of magma out of his mouth. |-| Ghost Roaster = Once a simple chef living high in the mountains, Ghost Roaster fell into the Valley of the Undead and became a ghoul with an appetite for other ghosts. After eating an entire village, Ghost Roaster was punished by having a ball and chain strapped to him, so as to warn other ghosts that he's coming. Deciding the a ghost eater could be immensely useful, Master Eon made Ghost Roaster promise to eat only evil ghosts, and allowed him to join the Skylanders. Moves: *Chain Whip: Ghost Roaster swings his tail at nearby enemies, dealing extra damage thanks to the bladed end of the chain. Certain defeated enemies turn into ghosts that attack nearby enemies *Skull Charge: Ghost Roaster morphs into a massive demonic head that charges into enemies while laughing. Defeating enemies with Skull Charge turns them into ghosts, while eating them in Skull Charge heals Ghost Roaster. *Ectoplasm Mode: Ghost Roaster enters a mode where attacks can't hurt him, though he is slowed down and it does small damage over time. |-| Whirlwind = A dragon/unicorn hybrid, Whirlwind was an outcast in both species, with the dragons hating her for her elegance, while the unicorns shunned her for ability to fly and unusual appearance. Despite this, Whirlwind used this anger to harness the power of clouds, and used this power to defend her brethren from attacks by trolls, with the sight of a storm cloud and rainbow striking fear into the hearts of any evildoer. Moves: *Rainbow of Doom: Whirlwind fires out a blast of rainbows from her horn that can be combined with a Tempest cloud, sending out two rainbows for extra damage and healing her allies. *Tempest Cloud: Whirlwind can send forth thunder clouds to damage nearby enemies that can be combined with Rainbow of Doom to send out two rainbows for extra damage. *Dragon Flight: Whirlwind can use her wings to fly. *Rainbow Singularity: Whirlwind can charge an extra powerful Rainbow of Doom. |-| Camo = A dragon/plant hybrid, Camo was hatched at the Tree of Life. With effervescent life energy flowing through his skin, Camo can create explosives fruits and vegetables at an incredible rate, bringing him to the attention of Master Eon after he tried (and failed) to eat an explosive melon. Realizing his gift, Eon recruited him to the Skylanders. Moves: *Sun Burst: Camo fires a blast of concentrated life energy in the form of a tiny sun. *Firecracker Vines: Camo conjures two vines that can grow exploding melons. *Melon Fountain: Camo fires out a blast of explosive melons *Orbiting Sun Shield: Camo shields himself with two sun bursts, dealing damage to enemies that get too close, and shielding him from outside damage for a time. |-| Zap = Originally a member of the royal Water dragon family, Zap was washed away to a distant sea by a massive riptide, where he was raised by a family of electric eels. Growing up, Zap showed an excellence in everything he tried out for, being capable of outracing any creature in the sea (except maybe dolphins) and even developed a harness that let him control and fire blasts of electricity. A close friend of the ocean life, Zap joined the Skylanders to defend the sea. Moves: *Lightning Breath: Zap fires out a burst of lightning that ricochets off of enemies, walls, and various other objects. *Sea Slime Slide: Zap slides around on sea slime, with any enemies caught in it becoming electrocuted by Zap's Lightning Breath if he fires it into the slime. *Wave Rider: Zap summons (and rides) a massive wave of water, washing away enemies. *Love for the Sea: Being in water heals Zap. |-| Bash = A rock dragon without wings, Bash spent much of his young life wishing he could fly. Determined to fly with his dragon brethren, Bash rolled himself into a ball, learning how to smash things with great velocity and force, but still was not able to fly. Years of practice hardened Bash's skin, forming a tough stone armor. Thundering around Skylands, Bash became its unlikely protector, though he's still pretty bitter about his lack of flight. Moves: *Tail Swipe: Bash swipes his spiky tail at enemies, dealing damage. Tail Swipe is also capable of deflecting projectile attacks and hitting rock walls at enemies. *Rock and Roll: Bash rolls into a giant ball and runs over enemies. *Stone Projection: Bash can summon three rock walls and hit them with his tail to do damage to enemies hit with them. *Triceratops Honor Guard: Bash wears new, stylized armor, increasing the amount of damage he can take. |-| Slam Bam = A laid back yeti who lived by himself on a glacier, Slam Bam spent his many days surfing, making ice sculptures, and eating snow cones. His life was peaceful, but that was before he met Kaos, who destroyed the glacier and stranded Slam Bam on a floating island. Eventually, he collided with Eon's islands, and began training to become a Skylander, as a way of getting back at Kaos. Moves: *Yeti Punch: Slam Bam throws out a powerful punch, coated in spiky ice for extra damage, with all four fists. *Ice Prison: Slam Bam freezes any enemies solid by firing an icy prison that can be shattered for extra damage. *Yeti Ice Shoe Slide: Slam Bam slides around on an icy surfboard, making him move faster. *Blizzard Battle Armor: Slam Bam puts on stronger, spikier battle armor, increasing the amount of damage he can take. Red Bio: Red is one of the most skilled Pokemon Masters of all time, having defeated the Elite Four and become the Champion of Kanto. Born in Pallet Town, Red grew in an interest in Pokemon after his friend, Blue, stopped playing with him and began bullying him instead. When Red turned 11, Blue's grandfather, Professor Oak, offered Red a starter Pokemon, and he set out on an adventure to become the greatest Pokemon trainer of all time, defeating the eight Gym leaders, and coming into conflict with Team Rocket, an organization determined to exploit Pokemon for their own gains. Red did battle with them time after time, and eventually succeeded in defeating their leader, Giovanni, who collapsed the organization. After defeating the Elite Four, Red did battle with Blue, who is revealed to have become the champion much faster than Red had, and defeated him, claiming his title and reconciling their friendship. Red would then battle the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo, defeating and possibly catching him. Creatures |-| Pikachu = A small electric-type mouse Pokemon, Pikachu makes up for its size and fragility with a variety of deadly electric attacks. Moves: *Thunderbolt: An burst of lightning with a one-in-ten chance of paralyzing the target. *Volt Tackle: A lightning covered tackle that does minor damage to the user. *Iron Tail: The user strikes the target with a stiff tail, has a one-in-three chance of lowering the targets defense. *Brick Break: The target strikes out with strong force, breaking barriers and dealing damage to the target. |-| Blastoise = A massive tortoise-like Pokemon, Blastoise is the final evolution of Squirtle, most notable for the pressurized water cannons on its back. Moves: *Hydro Pump: The strongest Water-type attack, though it has a large chance of missing. *Rain Dance: A dance that strengthens Water-type attacks for several turns. *Headbutt: The user headbutts the target, with a one-in-three chance of making the flinch. *Surf: A massive flood of water that Blastoise can also use to swim. |-| Charizard = The final evolution of a Charmander, Charizard is a Fire/Flying type Pokemon (not a dragon), Charizard's fire is so hot it can melt boulders and unintentionally cause forest fires. Moves: *Flamethrower: The user fires a massive burst of fire out of their mouth, with a one out of ten chance of leaving the target with lasting burns. *Dragon Rage: An attack that always does 40 HP of damage. *Wing Attack: The user spreads its wings and charges at the target. *Fly: The user flies into the air, and slams back down into them. |-| Gengar = The final evolution of Ghastly, Gengars are a Ghost/Poison type Pokemon, and is infamous for its mean spirited nature, with its favorite pastime mimicking the shadows of people under the full moon and mocking them for it. Moves: *Sucker Punch: The user always attack first, punching the enemy with great force. *Shadow Punch: An unavoidable lunch thrown from the shadows. *Nightmare: Reduces the enemies HP by a quarter each turn, but only if they're asleep. *Confuse Ray: A ray that confuses the enemy, making them miss attacks and possibly deal damage to themselves. |-| Pidgeot = The final form of the Pidgey evolutionary tree, Pidgeot is a Normal/Flying type Pokemon, and one of the major aerial predators of the Pokemon world, often swooping down from great heights to catch unsuspecting prey. Moves: *Quick Attack: The user always strikes first, dashing forward and hitting the target before they can counter. *Hurricane: An attack that wraps an opponent that wraps the enemy in a burst of air, lifting them into the sky and has a chance of confusing them. *Fly: The user flies into the air, and slams back down into them *Air Slash: The user attacks with a sharp blade of air, with a chance of making the target flinch. |-| Venasaur = The final evolution of Bulbasaur and a grass/poison type, Venasaur uses the flower on its back to absorb the sun's rays for energy. Moves: *Sunny Day: The user brightens the sunlight, strengthening all fire-type moves for five turns. *Giga Drain: A move that inflicts damage on a target, with half of it going to the user and restoring their health. *Synthesis: Restores a certain amount of HP depending on the time of the day. *Vine Whip: The Pokemon uses vine-based whips to strike the enemy. |-| Lapras = A Water/Ice type Pokemon, Lapras was given to Red after his first encounter with Team Rocket by the head of the company Team Rocket was controlling. A gentle soul that can read minds. Moves: *Surf: A massive flood of water that Blastoise can also use to swim. *Sing: Lapras sings a song that lulls the target to sleep. *Perish Song: Lapras sings a song that, in three turns, causes both her and whoever else was on the field at the time to faint. *Water Gun: Lapras fires a burst of water. |-| Tauros = An angry raging bull of a Pokemon, Tauros specializes in rushing down enemies by charging furiously forward. Moves: *Take Down: A charging attack where one quarter of all damage is used back on the user. *Horn Attack: A sharp horn is driven into the target to deal damage. *Giga Impact: The user charges at the foe using every bit of its power, but it exhausts them and requires them to rest the next turn. *Rage: The user hits the enemy multiple times, with each hit increasing their attack power. |-| Snorlax = A normal-type Pokemon that Red caught after using the Pokeflute to wake up, Snorlax's are a naturally lazy and incredibly large, only attacking when really provoked. Moves: *Body Slam: The user slams their body into the target, with a chance of malign them flinch. *Rest: The user falls asleep, healing any damage done to them, but also makes them incapable of attacking until they wake up. *Hyper Beam: An extremely powerful beam of energy, but it tires out the user so much they have to rest next turn. *Yawn: Snorlax yawns, making the opponent sleepy. X-Factors The Portal Master vs Red 80-Experience-'90' Red is possibly the single greatest Pokemon Trainer, having leveled each of his Pokemon to their maximum, defeated every trainer to ever come his way, and gone on numerous adventures with his Pokemon. The Portal Master has gone on their fair share of adventures, having fought in every major and minor conflict of the war against Kaos, they just haven't been doing it as long. 75-Tactics-'85' The Portal Master's style of combat doesn't rely nearly as much on Red's does. While there's still areas of Skylands that reward varied attacks and elemental types, the Portal Master could still easily go without using it. Use of status ailments and elemental types are a major part of Red's game, and he's one of the most skilled Pokemon trainers for a reason. 100-Control-'90' While Red's Pokemon are completely loyal to him and follow his every command, there's still certain variables that Red can't control. Attacks can miss, status ailments can harm the Pokemon, and PP can run out. The Portal Master directly controls his creatures, meaning there is little to no chance of an attack missing or a command being ignored. 85-Speed of Change-'50' Red's actual process of switching Pokemon is pretty lengthy, consisting of Red drawing a Pokeball, calling back their active Pokemon, and then throwing out a new Pokeball with the Pokemon Red desires to use in it. The Portal Master's style of summoning Skylanders consists of them removing the current Skylanders from the Portal of Power, then putting a new one on. It's a similar process, but doesn't take nearly as long. 40-Training-'25' While neither warrior has a huge amount of actual training to draw from, the Portal Master's journey with their Skylanders was directly overseen by people like Eon and Cali, who trained them on how to use their Skylanders effectively. Red traveled alone for his journey, for the most part relying on his knowledge of Pokemon to get through, making much of his training self-taught. Comparisons *Spyro vs Pikachu *Gill Grunt vs Blastoise *Eruptor vs Charizard *Ghost Roaster vs Gengar *Whirlwind vs Pidgeot *Camo vs Venasaur *Zap vs Lapras *Bash vs Tauros *Slam Bam vs Snorlax Notes *Voting ends next Wednesday. *The battle will be set in an area similar to that of a Pokemon/Skygoals stadium. Next Fight Poll Which fight should I do next? The Woodbury Army vs The Jericho Rangers Loghain Mac Tir vs Ulfric Stormcloak Superman (Man of Steel) vs Thor (MCU) Category:Blog posts